


I Hate You, I Love You

by Bubblelina15



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelina15/pseuds/Bubblelina15
Summary: Nini is a goodie two shoes and Ricky is the school's resident slacker.  When paired together to plan the school's homecoming dance, do tensions rise or do they really find that sometimes opposites really do attract?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 71





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first multi-chapter fic i ever wrote for rini, and one of the first fics i wrote for them overall. i hope you enjoy!

**one**

Nini sat in the student council meeting with her notebook open and pen poised. She was the secretary and was furiously writing down everything Miss Jenn was saying at the front. She was detailing the school events for the year and assigning students to each event for planning purposes. 

There was a loud snap by Nini’s ear and she flipped around to glare at the curly-headed boy behind her, “Bowen, do you mind?” she hissed. 

Ricky Bowen, the school’s resident slacker smacked his gum again, and smiled. “Yep, I do mind princess. He propped his legs on the desk in front of him, so his feet were millimeters from her chair. “Do you wanna turn around? Your pretty little head is in the way of the board and I can’t see.”

Nini flushed at the comment, whipped her head back around and muttered, “It doesn’t matter. It’s not like you were listening anyway.”

“Heard that,” Ricky’s Vans-clad foot tapped her chair.

“Bowen!”

“...and Ricky and Nini will be in charge of homecoming this year.” The two zoned back in to the other student members and Miss Jenn staring at them. 

“Does that work for you two?” Miss Jenn stared pointedly at them.

Nini smiled sweetly, “Of course, it’ll be great.”

“You got it!” Ricky saluted, now sitting properly in his chair, gum nowhere to be seen.

**two**

“Niniiii,” Ricky drawled, closing her locker door.

“Hey! You could’ve closed my fingers in there, I was getting something!” Nini turned around to find Ricky very close to her. His arm was still leaning on her locker door from closing it, and she defiantly tried her best to keep his gaze. She folded her arms. “What do you want?”

“We’re partners, aren’t we?” Ricky finally leaned back, mimicking her pose.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you need to maim me.”

Ricky chuckled at the glaring brunette, and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. 

He pried one of Nini’s folded arms, opened her hand, placed in the slip, and slowly closed every one of her fingers. He held her hand for a moment, then dropped it.

“There’s my number. When this is over, feel free to lose it.”

With one more lingering look he walked away, and Nini watched dumbfounded, her hand still closed in a tight fist, tingling where he had last touched.

**three**

Later that night, Nini stares at the new open text chat on her phone. She had input Ricky's number already, but couldn't bear to text him. She loathed him.

Everything was so easy for him. He smiled, girls swooned. Teachers hated his work ethic, but loved his personality. He coasted through everything so easily, and while she seemed to have everything under control, all she did was work hard to keep it that way.

She couldn't stand him and she just knew he would wind up making her do all the work for the stupid dance.

She sighed. It was now or never. "Hey Ricky…" she tentatively typed.

Her phone quickly dinged with a response, "Yes, Princess?"

She groaned. Same, old Ricky. 

Nini had been homeschooled all her life, but her moms had decided for her to attend East High. Freshman year, Nini was excited to be paired with the cute, curly-haired boy sitting next to her. He was so full of life and unlike anyone she had ever met. All the boys hi-fived him as they came in, all the girls gave him hugs. All he did was smile, and she wanted to be like that.

She, on the other hand, was impossibly shy. She only had one friend, Kourtney, who was her next door neighbor and told her tales of school and her classmates when they hung out. But, she had never really mentioned this boy.

Ricky and Nini’s assignment was to rewrite a scene from Romeo and Juliet and perform it with a modern twist. They butted heads almost immediately. Ricky wanted to turn the Montague-Capulet love story into a World War III zombie apocalypse, while Nini wanted to stay closer to the script.

“You’re no fun, Nini,” he had whined. “You’re just a little  _ princess _ .”

The word now left a bad taste in her mouth. She was just playing the part of a princess, in their modern English monarchy version of Juliet. And, maybe yeah, she was a bit of a perfectionist. But, she wasn’t that uptight, and she started resenting Bowen for thinking so.

But, he loved getting under her skin. And, so their feud began.

**four**

Nini exasperatedly sighed and called Ricky instead. He answered, "hey, prin-"

"Let's get things straight, Bowen," Nini cut him off. "One: I'm not a princess, so stop calling me that. Two: We will only talk when we're planning this dance, because I cannot stand you otherwise. And three: you  _ will  _ be doing your part because I refuse to pick up your slack."

"I'll do the work," Ricky responded. "No promises on anything else. See you tomorrow after school. Meet me by the front so we can start planning this thing...night, princess."

The line clicks shut and Nini groaned, shoving her face in her hands. 

The next day, Nini stood by the front doors waiting for Ricky to meet her. A boy darted by her, grabbing her free hand at her side, pulling her along till they come to a stop by his car.

"Why...are...we…running?" she panted, trying not to think about their hands that were currently intertwined.

Ricky dropped her hand and shrugged, "told Red I could race him to the door and win. I was right." He waved at the redheaded boy who had now stopped running and was just glaring at him from the school benches. "C'mon, get in."

Ricky got into the driver's seat and Nini followed suit into the passenger's side, muttering words under her breath, "immature, annoying, cocky…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's just go, Bowen."

Ricky did as he was told and drove them to the local diner.

"What are we doing here?" Nini asked.

"I didn't exactly plan where we were gonna work, and you just told me to go, and so we're here." He pulled the door open for her and slid into one of the booths across from her. 

After they had ordered, Nini pulled out her notebook and pen, "Okay, first things first, we need a theme...and don't say Zombie Apocalypse." She pointed her pen at him, and Ricky lifted his hands in surrender.

"Wasn't going to. This was like two years ago, you're still annoyed at me for that?"

"You woke up during the death scene, pretended to be a zombie and tried to  _ eat  _ me, Bowen. We got an F!"

"They said a modern take-"

"We were supposed to be dying because we loved each other and didn't want to be apart. Not because Romeo decided to eat Juliet  _ alive _ !"

"You're so uptight and hold grudges."

"Because it was  _ embarrassing _ and you've annoyed me ever since so…"

Ricky flung a fry at her. Nini frowned, "My point exactly. Now help me think of a theme."

"Roberts," Ricky deadpanned. "I wasn't going to say Zombie Apocalypse because we don't  _ need  _ a theme. The theme  _ is  _ Homecoming."

"Then, what do we put on the flyers?"

"Homecoming." He threw another fry.

"Stop wasting your food by flinging it at me!"

Ricky rolled his eyes, "But, seriously. We don't need a theme. Haven't you been to an East High Homecoming before?"

"I haven't even been to a dance before," Nini mumbled.

That made Ricky pause. "Why not?"

"I don't know. No one's ever asked. Kourt likes getting dressed up, but doesn't usually bother going. We usually dress up ourselves and have dance parties in my living room."

"That's cute," Ricky gave her a half-smile, then tapped the notebook in front of her. "But, you're going to this one."

"I probably won't-"

" _ We're  _ going to this one."

"Bowen, are you asking what I think you're asking 'cause I-"

"Think whatever you need to princess." He leaned back in the booth, "So, decorations?"

**five**

_ Think whatever you need to princess. _ Ricky’s words echoed in Nini’s head. She was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had flopped there once Ricky had dropped her off a half hour ago, and hadn’t moved since.

The meeting had somehow been productive, despite the rocky start, and they had discussed loosely about the decorations they wanted, and the layout of how it would look in the gym. They also discussed a polaroid wall and table to write school spirit messages, to keep up the high throughout the night after the school’s football game. They’d discuss the logistics of acquiring everything tomorrow.

Nini wondered what Ricky had meant by that sentence. Had he been asking her to the dance? _ Impossible.  _ As far as Nini knew, he hated her as much as she hated him.  _ Or did he? _

Nini thought back to all of their tiffs in the past.

**_flashback_ **

It was lunchtime and Kourt was home sick that day. Nini had decided to have lunch on the front benches outside and read a book, since she didn’t feel like facing the cafeteria alone. She was just getting to the good part, where the two main characters were about to have their first kiss when she felt the book being pulled out of her hands and sensed a shadow behind her.

“Hey! I was reading that!” she flipped onto her knees onto the bench to face the culprit, and her features immediately crumpled into a frown when she saw Ricky who was now reading the book out loud.

“Peyton took Claire’s face in his hands and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was still glaring at him, annoyed at the-”

“Stop, stop!” Nini hit the boy’s chest hard, but he didn’t budge. 

He just laughed, “What is this chick nonsense?”

“It’s romantic!” Nini pouted, “Something you know nothing about. Maybe you should read it, and get some pointers.” She turned back around on the bench, bringing her attention back to her food. 

Ricky hopped over the back of the bench to sit beside her, still clutching the book, “What are you doing out here alone, anyway?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I’m not alone, you’re here.”

Nini rolled her eyes, “Ditto.”

Ricky pulled a carrot stick out of the ziploc from her lap, popping it in his mouth. Nini tried to slap his hand away, “I never said I was sharing.”

“Maybe that’s something  _ you  _ need to learn. Loosen up, not everything has to go your way you know.”

“It’s not that it has to go my way, it just has to be done right.”

“Which is dictated by?”

“...me, I guess.”

“Exactly,” he took another carrot stick, Nini making no effort to stop him this time. He poked her side, and his tone changed, “Just live a little, okay.” With that, he got up from the bench and she watched him re-enter the doors of the school.

“...he took my book!”

**_present_ **

Nini frowned.  _ Had all their interactions been like that? _ She realized he hadn’t ever been mean to her at all. He teased and annoyed her relentlessly, but was that it? She had been the one doing all the pushing away, he was just putting up a front to do the same.

_ Was this a seventeen year-old version of kindergarten flirting? Did he like her?  _ Nini shook her head. “Impossible,” she muttered. But, there was only one way to find out.

Two people can play this game.

**six**

Nini sighed when she got up that morning. She was going to set her plan in action. It wasn’t a plan, so much as she was going to change her attitude around Ricky. If she subtly started flirting back instead of bickering, would it throw him off? 

Their banter had become routine, and she had never really flirted with a guy before. To be honest, she didn’t really talk to any guys other than Ricky outside of class. He always seemed to pop up around her. Despite how much he got on her nerves, she would probably feel the loss if he ever stopped paying her attention.

She was thoughtful when she got dressed, putting on her favorite red floral dress that tied at the chest and her favorite black boots. She spent a few extra seconds in the mirror, messing with her hair, eventually deciding to leave it down, and headed down to walk to school.

It was supposed to be an unusually warm day for SLC fall, so she thought the strappy dress would be fine, but she did not account for the wind that hit her when she was two blocks from her home. But, if Nini turned around to get a jacket, she’d be late for first period, so she powered on.

She had gotten a couple blocks further when she heard a honk behind her. Ricky pulled up beside her on the sidewalk. “Roberts, get in.” Nini stared bleakly at the eight more blocks ahead of her before reaching the school, and shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat.

“You literally have goosebumps, why are you walking around in that?” Ricky asked, staring at the girl slowly warming up beside him.

“Thought it was supposed to be warm, today. Didn’t think about the wind,” she wrapped her arms around her tighter, to try to keep in the warmth.

Ricky rolled his eyes and reached for his East High hoodie in the backseat. “Here, put this on.”

“I-” Nini tried to argue.

“Just do it, Roberts. It’s not going to be my fault that the dance doesn’t go on because you get sick and can’t boss me around.” Nini pulled the hoodie on and sighed contentedly, her temperature finally returning to normal.

Ricky pulled into a parking spot, and stared at Nini, his eyes darkening, but not saying anything. “What?” Nini asked softly, trying not to get the sharp tone she normally gets to around him.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “C’mon, let’s go.” And so, the two walk into school. With an agreement to meet outside after school again to plan, they split up to head to their respective lockers.

“Nini,” Kourtney, Nini’s best friend, appeared out of thin air beside her. “Why are you and Bowen walking into school together, and why are you wearing a hoodie that’s three sizes too big?” Her eyes grew wide, “Is that his?”

Nini fidgeted in the sweater, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the extra weight. It smelled like him. Why did that thought disgust her and entice her all at the same time? She wanted to drown in it.

“Don’t get any ideas, Kourt,” Nini replied. “I was walking to school, and he happened to drive past me and offered to give me a ride. I took him up on the offer because it was freezing outside and I forgot a sweater. He gave me his sweatshirt because he didn’t want to take the blame for a terrible dance if I got sick, that’s all.”

“That boy has had a crush on you for three years, Nini. I don’t think that’s _ it. _ But, anyway, gotta get to class.” Kourtney turned to walk away, but Nini’s hand on her arm stops her.

“You really think?”

“Wait, do you like him, too?” Kourtney asked, suddenly more curious.

“No!” Nini exclaimed. “No,” she repeats more firmly. “I was just thinking last night because I think he indirectly asked me to homecoming? And, I feel like I realized his incessant teasing is actually flirting? I wasn’t really sure, though, I was going to see what happened after school if I just stopped fighting it. Flirted back. To see how he’d react or change...I don’t know.”

“You? Flirt?” Kourtney laughed, slinging an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “I guess there’s a first time for everything. Now tell me again what happened yesterday when he asked you to homecoming?” The two girls headed to class as Nini rehashed the events of the night before.

**seven**

“Okay, so we need to go to the store to get the decorations tomorrow,” Nini stated. “You can come over after, so we can start working on the polaroid board. My moms will be out for a conference, so we can work with no interruptions.”

  
Ricky waggled his eyebrows, and Nini shoved him. She was planning to flirt with him, but he wasn’t going to get any bright ideas, “Not like that! I just know they’re going to ask a lot of annoying questions I’m not in the mood for. They’re a little overbearing.”

“Chill, princess, I wasn’t insinuating anything.”

A flood of confidence flared up in Nini, and she got closer to him in the booth, “And, if I did mean it that way, what would you do?”

The color drained from Ricky’s face, not expecting such a bold response from the normally uptight girl. Just as quickly, he tried to regain his composure, plastering a smirk on his face. He leaned in towards her, so close their foreheads were touching, and Nini held her breath. “Maybe one day, you’ll find out. You looked cute in my sweatshirt today, by the way. Keep it.” And with that, the curly headed boy slid out of the booth and left Nini suddenly feeling the emptiness of the air beside her.

Oh, he definitely  _ liked _ her. And, Nini didn’t know how she felt about that.

**eight**

Nini and Ricky were laying with their stomachs on the floor of her living room. The dance decorations were in bags on the floor scattered around them and they’re decorating the polaroid wall in silence. They had both been uncharacteristically quiet since Nini got in his car to run the homecoming errands, both awkwardly dancing around the moment they shared the day before.

Ricky started singing a melody to himself, working in deep concentration on his side of the board.

Nini looked up, intrigued. Ricky had a pretty voice. She nudged him with her foot, “I didn’t know you sang.”

“You don’t know a lot of things about me,” he smiled.

“Well, what are you singing? It’s pretty.”

“You wouldn't know it. I wrote it.”

“You  _ wrote _ a song?” Nini’s jaw dropped. There was more to this boy than she thought. “Why are we trying to figure out the showcase performer, if you can do it?”

“It’s not going to be me. I’ll just ask Red to DJ an original or something.”

“But, it could be,” Nini pushed.

“No,” Ricky shook his head firmly. “Besides, what about you, chorus girl? I know you sing and write too. I’ve seen your originals on instagram.”

“You have?” Nini was bewildered.

“They’re pretty good, too.” Nini was in shock at the kind of normal conversation they were having, the compliment he just gave her, and the butterflies she was starting to feel in her stomach.

Ricky changed the subject, sitting up, “All right, princess, I’m done with my s ide.”

Nini, still having an internal argument with herself, glanced over to his side of the board which was a splash of red and white. It was messy but creative, and very different from her precisely glittered side. It knocked her out of her reverie. “Ricky,” she groaned. “The board doesn’t match.”

He shrugged, “Throw glitter on my side and call it a day. Or we can just do this." He picked up the small tubs of paint still laying on his side of the board and poured it on her masterpiece.

“Ricky, no!” Nini yelled, grabbing his wrists, causing him to jolt and get paint on his hands. Nini immediately dropped his wrists, knowing what was about to come next. He mischievously put the paint down, dipped his hands to get them coated even more, and came after Nini who was already running down the hall.

“No, no, no!” she squealed. Ricky was too fast for her and he grabbed her waist, getting red and white paint all over her black tank top. He hoisted her over his shoulder, and Nini repeatedly smacked his back, “You ruined my top! Put me down, put me down!”

He brought her back to the living room, and slowly put her down, her body sliding down against his. They were closer than they had ever been, but that did not stop Nini from pouting angrily at him, trying to ignore the tension between them. She placed her pointer finger on his chest, jabbing it with every word, “ _ you. ruin. everything _ .”

“Like I’ve said, you need to live a little.” Ricky took her hand off his chest, and started to turn away, but his sentence only pushed Nini over the precipice.

_ I will _ , she thought. Nini grabbed his hips to pull him into her, and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ricky stood in shock for a second, before returning the kiss, cradling her head in his hands. The kiss deepened, and Nini was sure he could feel her heart pounding against his. She never dreamed anything could be like this.

Then, the dream stopped.

Ricky abruptly dropped his hands away from Nini and pulled away, “Nini, what are you doing?”

Nini, still dazed, touched her mouth where his lips had just been, “I-I don’t know. I thought you liked me.”

Ricky couldn’t bear to look at her, his heart thumping loud against his eardrums. He willed himself to look at her, “As if I could ever like a  _ princess  _ like you.”

The word pierces Nini like a shot to the heart, and she felt the tears spring to her eyes as she hears the front door close.

**nine**

Shortly after Ricky left, Nini had crumpled up on the floor sobbing. When the tears subsided, she forced herself to get up and take a shower, to wash off the memory of the day’s events.

Freshly showered, she glanced over at her dresser, and the hoodie that laid on top of it. She reached her hand out to touch the fabric, and pulled away, their car ride now a bittersweet memory. She grabbed a different hoodie out of her drawer and a new pair of leggings and headed downstairs to clean up the mess she and Ricky had made, and hopefully salvage the mismatched poster board.

A few hours later, Nini had finally finished the poster board, covered in red and white splatters, with glitter intricately placed on top. It was a beautiful mixture of spontaneity and meticulousness. A perfect fit, like Ricky and Nini, or what she now knew she hoped they would have been. Nini bursts into tears again.

**ten**

Nini woke up to an incessant pinging on her phone. After her last cry, she had curled up in her bed, her sad playlist playing over the speakers on her desk. She must’ve fallen asleep, and she was grateful her moms would be out for the weekend, so she could wallow without them fawning over here.

She grabbed her phone, and saw she had a voicemail from an unknown number.

_ Uh, hi Nini. I hope this is Nini. I got your number from Ricky. This is Big Red, his friend, which I think you know. Anyway, I was wondering if you could just text me the list of things you needed Ricky to do for the dance. I’ll make sure he gets everything done. Okay, thanks. _

So, that’s how it was going to be then. Nini sniffled again,  _ no more tears _ , she told herself. She pulled open her notes and divvied up the rest of the tasks needed, screenshotted Ricky’s portion, and texted it to Big Red.

She curled back up under the covers, and her phone pinged one more time. It was a text from Big Red.

_ Thanks Nini. By the way, I’m really sorry about what happened with you and Ricky. He comes off like an ass, I know better than anyone. He’s just going through a tough time right now, but he does like you, you know. _

_ I don’t think he does. Thanks though. _ With that, Nini turned off her phone and let herself drift off to sleep.

The next couple weeks were filled with utter silence between Ricky and Nini, and she tried her best not to miss him. But, she kept finding herself expecting him when someone accidentally brushed against her in the hall. She missed his teasing voice by her ear when she was at her locker. She missed the ponytail tugs and his foot absentmindedly tapping the back of her chair when he sat behind her in class. She missed the mischievous sparkle in his eye when she lectured him, and all the stupid little things she had never realized she had grown accustomed to over the past years. He was just gone, and she did not know what to do herself.

And when she did see him, in the hallway or in class, he always looked like he wanted to say something, but would just look down. She wished he would call her  _ Roberts _ one more time, because the only word repeatedly on the tip of her tongue was  _ BowenBowenBowen _ , but she didn’t have a reason to call for him anymore.

**eleven**

It was the day of homecoming and Nini and Kourtney were lying on Nini’s bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

“Nini,” Kourtney nudged her best friend’s side, “We have to get up and get ready for the dance.”

Nini rolled over so her face was in her pillow, “I don’t want to go. We never go.”

Kourtney sighed, “Girl, we have to go. You literally helped put it on, don’t you want to see how all your work turned out?”

Nini mumbled into her pillow, “ _ yesbutidontwanttoseehim _ ”

Kourtney rolled off the bed and tugged her best friend’s legs to get her to stand up. “You’re going. We’re going to make you look  _ hot _ , and Bowen is going to regret the day he broke your heart.”

Kourtney gave her one firm hug and sat her down in Nini’s vanity desk. “Now, let’s get to work.

Nini felt beautiful for the first time she had in weeks. She had been so down emotionally, it was showing through everything she did, and had been doing the bare minimum to get herself ready to go to school. Kourtney had done her hair in loose waves, and had painted gold shadow on her lids, and left her face glowy and natural. She was wearing a light pink gown with gold trim. She felt like a real princess, but one she was proud to be.

Nini smiled at herself in the mirror, and turned to look at her best friend who was now also ready and grinning wildly at her.

“Thank you so much, Kourt.”

“Anytime,” Kourtney linked their arms together, “Now let’s go to that dance.”

Nini and Kourtney walked into the school gym and it was a beautiful explosion of red and white. Big Red and Ricky had assumed the task of set up, Ricky and Nini still trying to avoid each other. Nini didn’t want to admit it, but Ricky had done a wonderful job.

There were red and white streamers and tinsel draped around the ceiling, and floating above the floor. There were starry lights around the perimeter of the room, with a larger lighted star hanging from the center. In the corner of the room, opposite the DJ booth, the polaroid wall was displayed, glowing with more string lights. The snacks and punch were laid nicely on red-trimmed white table cloths, and everything was better than Nini could’ve hoped for.

“He really did it,” Nini said in awe, taking in her surroundings, gripping her friend’s arm tighter.

“You  _ both _ did,” Kourtney corrected, “Now let’s go dance the night away, girlie!” She pulled Nini into the crowd of people jumping and scream-singing to the latest pop song, all on a high from winning the game.

**twelve**

“So,” Miss Jenn clapped her hands together at the makeshift stage in the front of the gym. “We’ve come to the point of the night where we showcase one of our very own talented students. This year, Big Red…” Big Red waved from the DJ booth, “is going to show us one of the songs he has mixed. Perfect time and place, right? Let’s give him a hand.”

Miss Jenn stepped off the stage, and the students clapped, expecting to hear an upbeat melody to continue jumping up and down to. Instead, a slow melody filled the speakers, and the audience stilled. It’s beautiful. Nini stared at the redheaded boy, confused, as he seems to signal someone offstage. And, suddenly, Ricky is in front of the mic Miss Jenn had just occupied.

Ricky locked eyes with Nini, and it seems like the rest of the crowd fell away. His eyes read  _ I’m sorry _ and he opened his mouth to sing one of the prettiest songs Nini thinks she has ever heard.

(the following lyrics are Joshua's)

“ _ Just for now, we’ll pretend _

_ To be flying away, away  _

_ So take my hand for just this song _

_ Let’s both ignore where we belong _

_ We hold this moment in our hands _

_ We’re holding out for one more dance _

_ Grab my neck, pull me close _

_ Kiss my lips on your tippy toes _

_ My heart is yours to hold and have _

_ My heart is yours _

_ Don’t give it back... _ ”

As he sung, he walked off the stage and begins to walk towards Nini, the crowd parting around them. The last note faded from the speakers, and Ricky pulled down the mic from his face, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Nini felt her heart swell in her chest, and tries to squash it down.  _ he hurt you _ , is all that runs through her mind, but all her heart wants is to jump into his arms and to feel like everything is okay.

Her head wins over her heart and she ran, leaving Ricky standing alone and stunned in the middle of the dance floor.

**thirteen**

Nini had her eyes closed, and head bent between her knees, curled upright on one of the benches at the front of the school. She felt someone sit down beside her, “Go away, Ricky.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“ _ Please _ ,” she begged quietly, her voice caught in her throat. 

“Okay,” Ricky whispered. “I just needed you to know how I feel.” He got up and headed back towards the school. That last sentence angered Nini and she bolted up from her seated position.

“What do you mean how  _ you  _ feel? You made your feelings perfectly clear when you left me standing alone, in the middle of my living room, covered in paint, with my heart broken.  _ Broken _ , Ricky. That’s how  _ I  _ feel.”

He stepped back towards her, and she flinched away, “I never wanted to do that to you. I got scared.”

“Scared of what, Bowen?”

“Of you,” he closed his eyes. “Of what we could be, of what I could ruin.”

“Look at  _ us _ , Ricky. Look at  _ me. _ We  _ are _ ruined. There’s nothing more you can say to break us more, so  _ why _ ?”

Ricky opened his eyes and took in the beautiful girl in front of him with her tear-stained cheeks, and defiant look in her eye.

He locked eyes with her and pushed on with his words, “Things aren’t good at home. I grew up thinking my parents were in love, and that was all I ever aspired for. But this past year, all they do is fight, and I’m just here caught up in the middle. They don’t say I love you, and it’s like their love never was. They were perfect, Nini. And now they’re not, and I didn’t want that to happen to us.” The tears were now sliding down his cheeks and Nini let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Oh, Ricky,” Nini took a step forward, and wiped his tears from his face, “We’re not our parents.”

“I know that now,” he whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “That’s why I sang you that song.”

“And it was  _ beautiful _ ,” Nini took a step closer.

Ricky paused, looking at her, “so what now?”

“I don’t know, Bowen. Let’s just live a little.” And just like Ricky had asked in the song, Nini wrapped her arms around his neck, surged onto her tippy toes, and kissed him deeply.

The two had gone back inside and were now slow dancing to the soft melody playing over the speakers. Nini’s head was against his shoulder, her hand resting against his heart. Ricky’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. They were too close to properly dance, and settled for swaying gently, just enjoying being together.

Nini lifted her head to smile and look at the curly-haired boy she loved, “So, what happened to me losing your number?”

Ricky let out a laugh, “Forget about it, princess.” 

Nini opened her mouth to question further, so Ricky pulled her face to his, shutting her up with a kiss.


End file.
